


Sneaking and hiding

by igrewupwiththis



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Bridesmaid, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wedding, bridesmaid and grooms friend hit it off lmfao, this is the first time writing smut be nice to me, tom and you sneak out and end up behind the wedding venue doing god knows what, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrewupwiththis/pseuds/igrewupwiththis
Summary: After a long day of bridal preparations, stealing food, sneaking away, and nonchalant flirting with the groom's friend are just the ideal things to blow off some steam.Well, maybe more than just flirting.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 4





	Sneaking and hiding

It has been a long day, and the night before had been even longer. The bridal preparations have taken all month, and today everything happened at once. Make up, hair, getting ready, rehearsing the wedding one last time - it was a lot.  
You were in the middle of it all, since the bride was your sister. You were the one holding her phone, or her train, poofing her dress up, texting her friends on snapchat who couldn’t be there.  
After the best man’s toast you were glad to just slump against your table, leaning against your table. You took a big swig of your champagne, taking off your high heels and swapping them for more comfortable shoes. When you had your first sock on and were moving on to the next one, someone appeared next to you. “Long day?”

“You fucking bet,” you answered, moving your eyes to meet the persons’ ones. He sat down next to you.

“How do you even walk in these,” Tom asked, motioning to the shoes you just took off.

You chuckled. “You bite your teeth together and keep your legs straight.” 

You didn’t really know him, you have seen each other sometimes at parties, drinking with his friends or playing beer pong. He was from the groom’s side. 

Chuckling, Tom took his jacket off, revealing a fitted black dress shirt and a red tie, which he loosened. He rolled up his sleeves.

“You’re getting real comfy, huh?” 

He shrugged. “I’m sure you and I both had a pretty stressful day, so we’re allowed to, don’t you think?” He smirked, raising his glass to toast you. 

“I guess so,” you laughed, “cheers.” And with the clink of your glasses you took a sip from your drink, which warmed up your insides. “Jesus Christ, it’s so hot in here I just want to get out of this dress already.” You took your high heels and put them in the bag you brought with you.

“I mean,” Tom said, emptying the contents of his glass and putting it away, “I don’t think we’d be missed if we went out, do you think?” His eyes glinted in the candle light of the table you were sitting at.  
“No, I don’t think so,” you smiled back, getting up and following him out of the room.

The outside of the venue was beautiful, you had already known, but now that it was night, the water fountain was on and the countless small lanterns everywhere had been lit, the view was just magical.

“I bet I’m faster than you at the fountain!” You said and started sprinting down the stairs towards it.

“Not fair!” Tom shouted and came after you, taking three steps at a time and quickly catching up. “First!”

“My God,” you laughed, sitting down at the rim of the pool. The night was hot summery, but there was also a slight breeze. You put your hand in the water, the cold sensation calming and cooling you down. 

Tom did the same, flicking some water at you.

“Hey!” You replied by doing the same to him. “You’re an idiot.”

“And you’re a cheater,” he shrugged, grinning and flicking more water.

You rolled your eyes, shaking your head, even though you welcomed the cold water droplets.

“Hey, wanna do something fun?” Tom asked, already getting up.

“Like what?” You didn’t make any efforts to get up. Your feet had just begun to relax, and you didn’t want to heat up again.

“I don’t know, like stealing food and eating it in the grass outside?”

That did sound like a marvellous idea, so you agreed. Both of you snuck into the room again, saying hi to your friends and family, collecting plates with heaps of mushrooms, potatoes, meat, fruit, and of course the cake. The both of you snuck back outside, meeting at the fountain. You walked across the lawn, counting your treasures. 

“I got this entire plate of fruit, just in case I feel too full but still wanna eat,” you said, lifting your plate with apples, plums, pineapple and grapes. “And of course cake.”

“I brought the main course, you little sweet tooth,” Tom laughed, showing off his plate. “Also I got water, and…” he sat down the plates on the grass, and took his jacket from his arm, revealing a wine bottle.

“You didn’t-” You said, grinning at him and sitting down in the grass. You were far away from the venue, and could barely hear the music playing from inside.

“Yes, I did,” he laughed, offering you a fork. 

“God, I’m starving,” you said, and immediately dove into the main course.

“I didn’t bring cups, I hope you don’t mind-” 

“I really don’t care,” you said, too happy about the food in your mouth. 

Tom laughed. He lay down in the grass, crossing his hands behind his head. He handed you the water bottle.

You tried to open it, grunting at the tightly closed cap. You stared at him, as he was lying in the grass, eyes closed. You tried again, and huffed. “Can you open that for me,” you asked, putting the glass bottle next to him.

He looked up, and laughed. “Of course,” he said, and with a swift motion the bottle was open.

“Thaaank youuuu,” you drew out, sipping your water happily.

“You’re such a child,” he laughed. “You do that little happy dance while eating. You even wiggle your feet.”

“I-” you started, but closed your mouth again. You wanted to retort something snarky, but ultimately started laughing. “Fair point,” you said and layed down in the grass yourself. 

The sky was littered with specks of light, stars everywhere on the black blanket of the night. The wedding lights were nothing compared to nature’s very own spectacle. “Damn,” you said. Turning your head sideways, looking at Tom, who was already looking at you.  
“Yeah,” he said. “Damn.”

“Stop,” you said, turning away and laughing. You treated it as a joke, but your insides were already warming up. And that wasn’t the champagne’s fault.

“I didn’t say anything,” he laughed as well, but his ears went red.

You rolled your eyes playfully, and nudged him. “You-”

“HEY!”

You looked at each other.

“GET OFF THE LAWN!” 

Before you could get caught, Tom and you jumped to your feet and grabbing your belongings.

“Leave the food!” You said, already tugging him to go.

“I take the food, you take the wine!”

You took the bottle, grabbed your dress and ran as if your life depended on it. Thanks to the sneakers you were now wearing you could sprint as fast as you could, running towards a tree line behind the venue. It looked somewhat safe. 

When you arrived you turned to see Tom right behind you, panting, and with the plates of cake and fruit.

“You were so desperate for the cake?” You laughed, pressing your back against the wall. You were breathing heavily.  
“I was--” 

But then they heard steps approaching, and your eyes widened, looking for a hiding spot.

“Here!” Tom whispered, pushing you behind a hedge.

You were hidden between the wall and hedge, looking at each other and trying to contain your laughter. The steps came and went. After about a minute of silence you dared to exhale loudly. 

“That was tight,” you breathed.

Tom nodded. 

You moved away from him a few steps, you hadn’t noticed how close you two were standing next to each other. You found a ledge to put the wine and food on, and you two leaned against it, laughing at the situation again.

“You’re honestly more fun than I remember you,” you said, laughing at the cake and fruit plate. 

He acted offended. “Me? I’m the most fun guy ever,” he said, running a hand through his light brown hair, getting it out of his face. He caught you staring at it and smirked. You turned away.

“Yeah sure,” you said, “playing beer pong and partying aren’t character traits.”

“Wow,” he said, putting his hands on his hips. “You really want to fight.”

You made a dismissive gesture. “Me? Fight? Never. Besides, I could roast the hell out of you,” you said, shrugging.

He made a step towards you, staring you down and you weren’t so sure if he was still joking. But you stood your ground, looking him in the eyes. “Go on. Fight me,” he dared, walking closer, now making you walk backwards.

Your back hit the wall as he stood so close that you could feel his breath on your skin. You weren’t going to back down. Also you liked the way this situation was heading. “Make me.”

He smirked, grabbing your hands and pinning them against the wall behind you, pressing his lips to yours. A small, almost inaudible moan escaped you. Almost inaudible.

“Oh, you were waiting for that one, huh?” he murmured, moving one hand to your waist. He pulled you closer to him.

“Shut up.” You kissed him again, this time rougher, moving your free hand to the back of his head, tangling your hand in his hair. You tugged a little and now the little audible groan came from his lips. “Oh, you like that, huh?” You mocked him, smiling between kisses.

“Shut up,” he grunted and lifted your dress a little to hook his hands behind your legs and pick you up, resting you against the wall. Now you were really pressed together, your legs hooked around him, your arms around his shoulders to hold yourself up. You were now able to look at his face better, his reddened lips, his soft cheeks, his glinting eyes. “Like what you see?”

“Why do you have to be so cocky all the damn time,” you said, rolling your eyes. 

He laughed and attached his lips to your shoulder, kissing and nibbling on your skin, making you melt right there in his arms. “Because I’ve had my eyes on you for the whole evening.”

You sighed against his touch, hugging him closer to you.

“And I just really wanna take this damn dress off of you.” He squeezed your thighs and reconnected his lips to yours.

He carried you to the ledge you had put the food on, sitting you down next to it. His hands wandered to your hips, giving them a gentle squeeze, and hooking his fingers on your panties. He broke the kiss and looked at you to read your thoughts.

“Do you really want to do it here?” You asked, brushing his tousled hair out of his face.

“I think we have more privacy here than inside,” he said, giving you a small peck. Against your lips he whispered, “and I really want you now.” After a pause he said, “Is that alright?”

In the moonlight you saw his dark eyes, hungry and impatient. Seeing him so desperate for you turned you on even more. “Take it off,” you said. You lifted yourself a little and he took off your panties in one swoop. “What if we get caught,” you breathed while you undid his belt and opened his pants, letting them slide down to the ground.

“We won’t, princess,” he said and erased your worries with a kiss. The nickname made you smile against his lips, sighing in agreement. He lifted your dress and pulled you closer to him. “So you like that? Princess?” He said, noticing your smile. 

You nodded eagerly.

“Well, whose princess are you,” he asked lowly as he finally removed his boxer briefs as well.

“Yours, all yours,” you breathed, “please…”

He smiled and immediately took the opportunity. He started massaging your clit, kissing your neck again. “ ‘Please’ what, princess?” 

You pushed yourself even closer onto him, huffing, embarrassed. “Please just… do it,” you said hiding your face. 

He laughed. “We’ll have to practice that, princess. But for now, I’ll take it,” he said and finally slid into you, hands hooked around your knees, holding you close to him. He kissed you roughly. “You’re so wet already, baby.”  
You moaned quietly, kissing him back, cherishing every thrust into you.

“Don’t hold back, I want to hear you,” he grumbled, sliding his hands up to your ass, moving you in perfect rhythm with him. He started kissing down your neck again, leaving a small wet trail on your skin. You tugged softly on his hair when he nibbled on your skin, another small moan escaping you. “Should I bite a little harder?” he asked as he kept moving both of you.  
“Yes please,” you said airily, burying your face in the crook of his neck to muffle your voice. With the next thrust he bit down, sucking on your skin softly.

“Harder,” you moaned, hugging his face close to your neck. Your hand had wandered under his shirt, your nails trailing down the skin of his back.

He kissed the next spot on your skin and dove in. You moaned into his skin, and your nails dug into his back. You wanted to feel everything, everything from him. The sensation of you scratching his back coaxed a low sound from him. “Do that again,” he said. 

You moved your hips with his and kissed him, scratching along his shoulder blades, making him moan deliciously into your mouth. “Fuck.” 

You didn’t really know how longer you both kept going, the fear of being caught completely discarded, it was just you and the night sky. You felt as if this was _your_ special night, not your sister’s.

“Almost there,” Tom said, picking up speed and moving your hips faster. You were getting close too, and as your moans grew louder, your movements, kisses, scratches got more eager. “I want to hear my princess.” 

You didn’t even try anymore to hide your moans, the only thing you could think of was Tom and how he was currently fucking you to bliss.

“Fuck,” you panted. “Don’t stop.”

“I won’t, baby.”

And surely, shortly after that, you reached your climax, cumming all around his dick. You pulled him close, wanted to feel everything, as he also came into you, slowly riding it out. He occasionally kissed you between the slow thrusts. They were no longer sloppy kisses, but carefully placed pecks on your lips, savouring everything. 

“You did so well, princess,” he said smiling, still inside you, and a little sweat on his face glistening. He kissed your forehead.

You were dripping of him, a heavenly sensation spreading in your core. You giggled. “Thank you.” You kissed him one more time. "We should get cleaned up, don't you think?"

"Probably," he said, his hands still on your hips. He was drawing circles with his thumbs, carefully calming you down from your high. He smirked. "Before they start to miss us."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't uploaded in literal years, so i'm really glad inspiration picked up again.


End file.
